Good Spirits
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\ This is for ortoncenabournegirl Requested story! Arabella is the only female member of the Shield. The new storyline with her boyfriend causes a drift between the two. Can they work it out?


A.N. Arabella isn't mine. This is a requested story: Hope you like! WWE owns all you know! ortoncenabournegirl owns Arabella. Here's your story I hope you like it!

* * *

I sat in my boyfriend's locker room listening to him complain about everything and nothing. I was sitting in a chair with my forearms resting on my knees. I was already dressed for the night in my ring gear, blue jean capris and 3/4 inch black loose end shirts.

"Babe, are you even listening to me?"

"How can I not." I said, sighing.

"What is your problem, Arabella. Why don't you ever listen to me? Ever since you teamed up those three idiots you haven't paid me any attention."

"Really, Randy." I stood up and glared at him. "Ever since I have been with my tag team? Have you lost your mind?" I took a step closer to him. "They are the reason I am here. If it wasn't for us, 'serving justice to the WWE'" I said with air quotes. "I wouldn't be here." I stepped even closer to him. "Or have you forgotten. Before The Shield, I was down in Florida in NXT doing nothing but beat Emma, Summer, and Paige."

"Why must you bring that up every day time. I know what was happening. Hear me out. Before The Shield, you were sweet and loving, now..." He waved his hand around the room while shaking his head.

"What? I'm a bitch. Is that what you are getting at, Randal?" I got toe-to-toe with him. "Go ahead, I dare you to call me that to my face."

Randy took a breath and put his hands on my shoulders, covering up my tattoos. He rubbed his thumbs over each word; Hope and Faith; before he looked me in the eyes.

"Arabella, you've changed greatly." He stopped rubbing my shoulders "I want the old you, back."

"Don't you realize that you haven't been yourself since you won that damn title."

"It's not me, babe, this is all on you." He dropped his hands and walked out the door.

I stared at the door for a while before the tears slipped from my eyes. I wiped them away as I grabbed my duffel bag and walked out the door and down the hall. I found myself outside The Shield locker room. I knocked on it and Joe answered it. He smiled lightly before stepping to the side and let me in.

"Someone's not happy," Jon said finishing taping up his hands.

"What happened?" Colby asked as Joe patted me on the back before he moved further into the room.

"Randy and I got into another fight." I said quietly as I took a seat on the floor.

"Don't let him get to you. It'll all work itself out in the end." Joe said zipping up his vest.

"I don't think so." I said putting my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Good grief." Jon mumbled. "Get yourself together girl. We have work to do. Now get up and put your game face on. We have to be the big dogs. Hell when we get done with the storyline you can cry on my shoulders, but right now get the hell over it." Jon said picking me up.

"Bit Harsh, Jon." Colby said.

"Yeah, but it's the truth." Joe said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes when I got my focus back. I smirked at them before I looked at each one of them. "Let's go boys." I said as I turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

I stood in the line beside Joe. I stayed in character the entire time. When it came time for the commercial, I walked with the other guys backstage. Once backstage I hopped up on a crate and talked with the guys until Randy appeared. He came over to us and nodded to the guys, they looked at me before I slightly tilted my head to let the know that I was going to be ok. Randy put his title beside me and I looked down at the belt before I placed it in my lap and ran my hand over it.

"I'm sorry about everything." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back.

"You know I love you right." He said putting his hand under my chin making me look at him. "I want us to work more than you ever realize. I want us to be together without all this pity fighting."

"I do too, love. I want this more than anything." I said.

"Come to my match tonight. Let's make this really work."

"Randy we aren't suppose to make this personal. This is suppose to be strictly business."

"Hear me out. Come to the ring, tonight and we will let everyone know just how involved Randy Orton and The Shield really are." He said kissing me on the lips before he turned and walked away from me. I watched him for a moment before I walked down the hall and made my way to the guys. I told the guys what was happening and how tonight was going to play out. They all agreed with the plan.

* * *

_-Raw 3rd Person POV-_

_Randy was in the middle of his match when The Shield theme went off. The Camera panned to the audience for a moment catching nothing so it went back to inside the ring. Randy stood there with a knowing smirk on his face. Up on stage stood the only female member of The Shield, Astar. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest walking down the ramp slowly. Just as the bell rung claiming Randy as the winner, Astar climbed in the ring and smirked at Randy. She walked over to the rope and grabbed his title. She looked at it in her hands before turning around and smirking at Randy. _

_"What is Astar going to do with that?" Michael Cole asked._

_"I think she has something up her sleeve." Jerry said._

_Astar turned around and grabbed Randy's hand putting the title in his hand before turning towards the camera and raising his hand. Randy turned her around and kissed her full on the lips making it shown for the whole world. _

_"What the heck?" Cole yelled._

_"Looks like we know where their alliance stands." JBL said with a laugh._

_Just as Randy and Astar broke apart from each other Daniel was up on the screen. Astar stood by Randy and rubbed her hand up and down his back as Daniel showed off the car with orange spray paint all over it. They both stood on the rope and gasped. Randy jumped out od the ring and helped Astar out of the ring. They made it to the back._

-Normal POV-

"I think we can make this work, babe." Randy said kissing me before he went and got into his place for the backstage segment with HHH and Brad. I stood off to the side and watched as they did their job. I smirked as I leaned up against the wall.

"What are you all smiles about?" I turned my attention to Stephanie.

"I think Randy and I are finally done arguing over stupid shit."

"Paul and I use to be that way." She said looking over at her husband who was just getting done. They all walked away and Paul and Randy walked over to us.

"Hey ladies." Paul said kissing his wife and walked off with her.

"Hey babe," Randy said kissing my head. "I need to ask you a question." He said pulling me with him to his locker room. Once inside I walked further inside. He was behind me and I turned around and he was on his knee with a velvet box in his hand. "We have been together for over a year now. I love you more than you know or even ever know. I am going to try to show you just how much I love you. Please make me the happiest man alive and marry me."

I stared at the ring for a moment before I looked at the man that was holding it. A huge smile broke off on my face as I crashed my lips to his.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yup," I said kissing him again.

"Good." He said as he looked me in the eyes as he slid the ring on my finger. "See you out there my little star." He said kissing my forehead as he walked out the door. I looked at the ring that was on my finger. It had smaller diamonds around three huge ones. I turned my hand and laughed just a little there was a small star on it. I shook my head as I walked out the door and walked up to my guys.

"You seem happier." Joe said.

"Oh, you know." I said moving my hair away from my eyes with my new accessorized hand.

"No wonder," Colby said with a small smile.

"What?" Jon asked looking from me to Colby.

"The bitch is engaged." Joe said laughing.

"Well damn." Jon said.

I don't know where my life is going right now, but what I do know is that I was happy were I am with Randy. My friends were the greatest and sure there are going to ups and downs but as long as you stay positive and look ahead to the future then everything will be good. You just have to stay in good spirits.

* * *

A.N. I hope this makes you happy. I tried to think of the right words and put them in the right way. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
